


The Scalding Prompt

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [82]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "When All Else Fails Part 2", Apologies, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Friendship, M/M, Separations, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of 4 of "When All Else Fails"A discussion about the truth hides deeper feelings.





	The Scalding Prompt

“That’s where you say you’ll miss me, too,” McCoy prompted when Spock didn’t answer.

Spock’s mouth dropped open, but he only frowned.

“Now’s a helluva time for the cat to get your tongue.”

Spock recovered. “I am sorry, Doctor. I meant no offense.”

“I know,” McCoy said softly. “And I never meant any offense, all those times I contradicted you.”

That actually got a smile out of Spock, albeit bitterly. “Earthlings are not as bothered by the truth as Vulcans are.”

“Wrong, Spock,” McCoy whispered. “We’re very concerned about the truth. You really don’t know us at all, do you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or it story lines.


End file.
